The New Generation Of Monsters
by Iheartbooks3D
Summary: Frankie, Blue, Lala, Clawdeen, Cleo, every RAD from the old generation is gone for good. This generation is horrid Normis treat RADS worse than before. Will the new RADS change things up?
1. Beginning

You remember all thosesold stories about the monsters. They way they were treated and how they would terrorize people for no right reason. Have youever thought maybe once in your life that they would be just like you flaws and all. Maybe they didn't mean to scare more likely be your friend. Well many years ago there was a community in Salem that was called the R.A.D.S they were a whole group of monsters real monsters. They were nicer than what you saw on TV. They treated people they way they wanted to be treated. But they were resented. Mistreamed by what tyey called Normies or Humans. It was a revaluation. But that generation is over and this generation is worse than whe they RADS mistreated. If a Normies saw a RAD on site.! It's bye bye birdie!

This is a new generation. The RADS have to hide constantly! Do they go to school? YES! But they must remain hiding if only Frankie Stein was still alive she'd know what to do! It's up to this generation of monsters to stop this horrid revolution and return to normal! Do you think they'll make it?


	2. Carli

**Hi I'm Carli Stripe. I'm the daughter of Maria Stripe which is the great-granddaughter of Toralei Stripe. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I understand my how ever many greats grandma was the most hated monster ever well, whatever I'm nothing like her I'm very different I believe in myself and I hate bullies! **

Right now I'm sitting on my bed while my mother is waxing my legs I'm only 14 years old! But I'm a *_RAD_* I have to hide. "Ow!" I shreiked as my mom pulled off the last wax strip."Ok I'm done Carli. Go shower so I can spray tan your skin." My mom said examining my ear. "You need to clean your ears." She said. "Ok." I said. I sat up and jumped in the shower. I let the water rush through all my bare skin. UGH! I hate this. It's wrong. I wonder if when the Steins make a new daughter that she'll feel the same about .

When I walk to school with Merliah, Jackie, Haily, Jasmine, Raquel, Genisis, and Amor. Rylee Henderson always watching us with the same scowl. When the Steins new daughter comes into this world I promise I'll be her BestFriend. She'll be part of the rally and everything!

The rally! It's a thing we're putting on. We're going to be dressed as Normies but we're also going to protest and call ourselves NUDI'S (Mom's Idea). We'll pose as Normies to protest the way they treat us!

If they find a RAD they will capture you. Analyze your blood and then decompose your body! I hate this generation!

I stepped out of the shower and walked into my room. I put on a bra and some underwear and ran to the basement. Shoot I forgot my robe! I ran back upstairs. I tore through my room for my robe.

"Marcus!" I screamed. He's my older 15 year old brother. We're four months apart. I heard him laugh. Oh! I promise that boy is gonna get it! I walked next door and banged on it. "Open the door Marcus this isn't funny!" I shouted.

He swung the door open. "What?" He smirked. "Robe now." I growled. My tail was flicking around it does that when I'm angry. "I don't have it." He said. "Don't make me come in here and beat you up!" I said. "Yeah Marcus that doesn't look good on a college record." Dylan laughed. Dylan Hyde he was the great grandson of Jackson Jekyll.

"I swear I don't have it." He smirked. His eye twitched. He's lying. I pushed him and walked into his room and found my robe on the computer chair. "Thank you very much!" I said as I sauntered out of his room. I ran down stairs and my mom was fixing up the machine. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded and she spray tanned me.

After I was done I went upstairs. Marcus and his ridiculous friend were in front of my door. "Move please." I said. "No." Marcus said bluntly. "Marcus if I get to three you will be dead if you're not away from my door!" I growled. "Fine." He smirked. "One...Two...THREE!" I lunged at him but something caught me by the waist. DYLAN!

Is Marcus Fur-real right now?! I mean I'm in a bra and underwear! Oh my Scars my robe is falling off! "Hey put her down real quick!" Marcus shouted. Dylan put me down. I pushed Marcus out of the way and ran into my room.

"Oh c'mon we were just playin Carli!" Marcus shouted. I sauntered over to my radio and cranked up the tunes. "Beauty and The Beat" Blasted through the speakers. "All I need is a beauty and a beat! Who can make my life complete." I sang. I grabbed my hair brush and started dancing around. After the song was over "Locked out of Heaven" came. I grabbed my hair brush and sang. "Ah yeah yeah, you bring me to my knees." I sang.

"You make feel like I've been I locked out of Heaven, for to long!" I sang louder. The song stopped. I felt a draft, my window! I ran up to it and looked out. I saw a boy's face. "Hello?" I said softly. "Hi." The boy smiled. "Are you a RAD?" He asked. "Why do you want to know?"I asked.

"I just... well you have a tail." He said. "Oh my scars! Your a normie and you see saw me!" I panicked. _What if he's those psychos who tie monsters to the back of their cars and drive around until the monster's head falls off?!_

"Please don't tell anyone I promise I won't hurt your I'm not what you think I am I'm d-" "I won't say anything I'm not Rylee." He said. I stared at the face and studies him. Oh my Scars! "Kevin? As in Kevin Henderson?!" I half-shouted. "Yeah I'm Rylee's brother I know I should hate you blah, blah, blah." He said.

I stood up and stared at him. His eyes grew huge. I looked down. My robe was open! "Sorry about that." I said. I tied it back up. "It's ok." He blushed. He was so cute I could just die. The way his big brown eyes sparkled. His Bieber hair cut! His latte colored skin made me wanna exploded!

"You probably should go the view of my hideous face is probably making you die inside." I said. He laughed, "I've never really met a RAD before and to tell you the truth if you are one then you're probably one of the prettiest." He said.

I was blushing so hard I thought my cheeks were gonna fall off! "Thanks uh you should go before someone catches us." I said. He nodded. "Bye..." "Carli." I said. He nodded. "Bye Carli." He said. "Bye Kevin." I said. Giving him the flirty fingers. He winked and I just closed my eyes and laid on my carpet. "Oh I forgot." Kevin said.

I snapped my eyes open. "What?" I asked. He inched toward my face. I shoved my finger in his face. "We just met maybe next time buddy." I said. He nodded. I kissed my finger and pressed it against his lips. "Bye." He said. I waved and he disappeared. I threw myself on my bed and screamed. Wait he's a normie I'm a RAD! What have I done?!


	3. Amor

I woke up and stepped out of my chair. I looked around. Oh gosh I fell asleep on my desk. My podcast was still going! That means my music has been playing all night! Perfect.

My iPhone started ringing. "Hullo?" I asked. "Hi it's me Carli." She said. "Oh hey." I said. "Look I'm in deep crusharama!" She shouted.

"Ok deep breaths explain it again." I said. "I was in my room dancing around and a Normie aka Kevin Henderson saw me! He's extremely cute!" She exploded. "Yeah because he looks like JB!" I laughed.

"Then he tried to kiss me!" Carli said. "Whoa ok hold the phone I need to take a moment." I looked around (That's how I think).

"Ok he likes you." I said. Being a daughter or great grand daughter of C.A. Cupid (Daughter of Eros/Cupid) I'm a love expert quite like my great granny!

"Ahhhhh! I know I just can't... I can't date a Normie! Mom will kill me!" She shouted. We need to get ready and I need to spray tab and hide my wings so we'll talk at let's say 4 Am?" I suggested. "KK." Carli said, and with that she hung up.

I got ready. Large sweat pants to cover my birthmarks that look like lace material. A (blue) Hollister shirt. And some blue flip-flops. I went and showered got spray tanned and then got dressed.

I made sure that my pink hair was spray dyed black. I put in my contacts because purple eyes would freak anyone out! My school code name is Amy Supid. I hate that name it's weird and it's not mine!

I grabbed my IPhone and answered the first caller. "Hullo caller your on with Amor live in the studio." I mused. "Hi I have a friend who likes the same guy as me and I don't know what to do." She said.

"Well looks like you'll need some help. Honey best way to keep a good friendship is to either let her have him or, get her to like someone else." I said. "Thanks girl your the best." The girl said. "Now for some awesome tunes." I said. I played "Va Va Voom" By Nikki Manaj.

I walked out of my house playing the amazing playlist of mine that I adore. I walked up to Carli's house. Carli was staring out the window. "Carli." I whispered. She opened the window and I climbed in. "Hey." I said. She smiled at me.

She wore a blue long sleeve shirt. Some black Jeggings and blue Vans. Her was in a short pony tail with her bangs to the side. She wore baby blue eye shadow and some Coconut Passion fruit lipgloss. She had on green contacts and her nails were paint neon green and decorated with gems and bows.

For such a fabulous outfit. She wasn't to happy about anything right now. "What's wrong?" I asked. She showed me a picture of Jessica Tensil making out with Kevin! "Oh my Cupid!" I gasped.

"They're dating, it happened this morning." She said softly. "Carli, this is impossible!" I shouted. "No, no it's not." She said. "Carli he tried to kiss you!" I shouted. "He used me! He'll tell Rylee she'll tell the officials and I'll get analyzed and die!" Carli sobbed.

"Ok maybe he told you that you're beautiful, but maybe Jessica is using him for Jacob, you know the way she used Sebastian?" I said. "Yeah maybe." I said. Marcus busted through the room.

"Marcus! Hi!" I said. He was absolutely gorgeous I can't get enough of him! "Hey." He waved. He walked over and flicked Carli in the ear and kissed her on the forehead then did the same to me!

"I gotta go be safe." He smiled and left. "OMG he kissed me." I whispered. "You're not serious are you? And you never told me?!" Carli asked. "Well no because you are a loud mouth!" I said.

"Let's just go." Carli said. We got up and left for school. Merston High, were all the RADS in Salem went to high school before Monster High. Which is now a big pile of dust and débris.


	4. Merliah

"I promise you Shawn if you throw me in the rain I will whack you in the face!" I screamed. It was pouring outside and if I get wet I transform into a Mermaid. "Shawn stop!" I screeched.

Woops I forgot to intro myself. I'm Merliah Rivers. I'm the daughter of a mermaid and a human. It's not easy being me. Shawn my half-brother is a son of a water nymph and human. He's currently trying to see me with a tail.

For a guy who's 4'1 he's really strong and annoying. We met each other two day ago. His mom needs to go on a business trip. He's really nice but extra annoying!

When Shawn gets wet he fades into the water. The means when it's raining his molecules could be falling on you. That's creepy but true in the rain he fades and in pools he disappears into the water.

"Shawn!" I shouted. He slipped and we were both in the rain. "Oh lord!" I said Shawn was fading and my tail flopped out. "Awesome!" Shawn said in amazement.

For some reason he started to poke my tail! "Shawn that tickles!" I laughed. He started furiously poking my tail! I was laugh so hard. "Kids you could get caught!" My dad shouted. Shawn got up and took me inside.

I flopped on the couch and dried my tail. It's like 4 in the morning. We need to get up this early to get ready. Well I do, Shawn looks human. I threw on some extra baggy sweats that are Shawn's.

I threw on a t-shirt and tied my hair in a poofy pony tail. I put lotion on my skin. I put in my green contacts and put cover up on my birth mark, which is a like a wave. It wraps around my finger.

I put on a jacket and walked out of the house. I waited for My friends. I saw a group of guys walk up to my door step. "Excuse me can I help you?" I asked. That reeked of Axe. "Where's Shawn?" A boy with light brown spiky hair and the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen!

Another insanely hot boy was standing next to him. He had darker brown hair and it wasn't spiky, his eyes were hazel, and wore glasses. "We're looking for Shawn, I think that's his name yes well our parents sent us." The spiky boy said.

The air was humid. Oh no! It started to pour. I stared at the sky in horror. "Are you ok?" The non spiky boy asked. I looked up and rain drops fell all over me. "Crap!" I shouted. Started to dry them but it didn't work. "Oh no. Shawn!" I screamed. At that very moment I fell to the floor. I wasn't wearing my regular clothes.

"Oh my Gosh!" The boy without spiky hair shouted. "Guys!" He shouted. The boys who were playing in the rain stopped and saw me. "Oh my Scars!" The tall muscular boy shouted. They ran over and hoisted me up.

Carli, Haily, Jackie, Genesis, Jasmine, and Raquel ran in. "Oh my Scars!" Carli shrieked. She ran around a grabbed the nearest towel. "Took you long enough!" I shouted. The spiky boy slammed the door. Shawn came down stairs.

"What happened?!" He asked. "Oh well you know it's raining and you know I was outside waiting for you of all people who looks human!" I snapped. Carli dried up all the wetness and I turned back to normal.

"Oh great now what am I gonna do a bunch of Normie guys just saw me trans!" I cried. "NORMIE?!" The boys shouted. The all busted out laughing.

Now that I paid attention the two hot guys are twins and the spiky's spray tan was washing off. The muscular boy's ears were popping out and there was a feather in a boy's hair.

Another boys spray tan was washing off so I saw his purple skin, and another boy was coughing up green smoke the way Jasmine does. "Oh I get it! Haily, Jackie, Genesis, spiky, and non spiky are brothers and sisters? Along with feather boy?" I asked.

They nodded slowly. "Yeah, and this is my older brother Marcus." Carli pointed out. Another boy's spray tan was washing off so you saw his lace birth marks just like Amor's.

"Oh I get it!" I laughed. "We'll I'm Merliah, Lagoona Blue is my great aunt," I said. " and this is my half-brother Shawn." They all nodded. "We can't go to school like this!" Carli fussed. "We'll get fixed up here I know you have the spray tan machine." Haily said, scratching her elbow.

I hooked up the machine and we got ready for school...Again. After that we left and got to school. The police were in front of our school. "Attention all Merston High students." The old stubby police man boomed into the megaphone.

"The Monster High we tore down wasn't the real one." He bellowed. " The real one is north of the one we tore down, which was really the theater!" He grunted. I scrunched up my face.

"Just in case you were wondering we found an entire group of monsters there!" The officer mused. I covered my mouth. "This bad this is real bad!" Carli mumbled. "Here they are!" The police man bellowed.

The truck parked next to the police car pulled up. The men jumped out and opened the back doors. A bunch of RADS came out of the truck.

A girl with black hair tied in a pony tail and fluorescent green skin, another girl with pink and black highlights, pulled back in a pony tail, very light pink skin and fangs! Another girl with fur all over, and ears poking out.

There was a girl covered in wrap, wearing all gold jewelry. Then a girl with a hundred and one feathers in her hair. She also had a big nose! The came another girl that was blue was fiery hair, she sneezed and turned human! Then came a girl with snakes for hair.

All of them were girls. " These are the children of Frankie Stein, Melody Carver, Jackson Jekyll/DJ Hyde, Clawdeen Wolf, Deuce Gorgan, Cleo De Nile, and Draculaura! RADS!" The police guy boomed.

"To give props to founder of our RAD hunt are Jessica Beale and Rylee Henderson!" The police man the mic to Rylee.

"Hello fellow people of Salem! After our encounter with these beasts w-" "RADS! YOU PAIN IN TH-" "Shut it Clawdette Wolf!" Rylee said putting emphasis in the *Wolf* part.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Rylee sneered. "After our encounter with these *Things* we turned them in. See the past was terrible! Humans got less recognition than the RADS!" Rylee boomed.

"If we don't wipe out the RADS quickly that generation will come back. All I'm saying is there are more RADS out there and they could be standing in this crowd." Rylee said staring hungerly at us.


End file.
